concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eye of The World: Chapter 12
=Across The Taren= Synopsis Rand and the others follow Lan and Moiraine through the fog-covered Taren Ferry. Rand takes a few steps forward onto wood planking before he realizes that they have reached the ferry landing. Lan motions for Perrin and Rand to display their weapons, just before the ferryman approaches with six sturdy helpers. Mat also puts a hand on his quiver, and Thom Merrilin seems to conjure knives out of nowhere. Lan tells Master Hightower that they will get the rest of their gold on the far side of the river. They bring their horses onto the ferry, which is attached to a rope stretched across the river. The ferrymen cast loose and begin hauling the ferry across. Rand asks Lan if they were really in danger of being robbed, and Lan says that men will do many things when they think they are unseen. He assures Rand that however corrupt Master Hightower is, he's unlikely to sell them to the Myrddraal. Master Hightower overhears a little bit of their talk and looks at them suspiciously. They reach the other side of the river and debark. Master Hightower demands the rest of his gold, and Moiraine promises that, and even some silver for the haulers. They all leave the ferry and are being given their coin when the ferry breaks loose and begins to spin in a whirlpool; it breaks up as they watch. Lan apologizes for the ill luck, and pays Master Hightower more gold for the loss of his ferry. The ferryman takes the gold, and he and his men run away upriver. As they leave the riverbank, Rand notices that the fog disappears suddenly a few paces further from the river. Moiraine says that the fog follows the river downstream. She is trying to mislead their pursuers into thinking they might have gone downstream part of the way, rather than continuing straight on to Baerlon. Lan leads them further from the riverbank and into the woods a little way. They come to a toppled stand of trees, which Lan has made a shelter beneath, with a small fire. They leave their horses outside; Lan says to leave them saddled but hobbled. Perrin says that they hardly seem tired, but Lan says that they would gladly run until they died of the exhaustion they didn't feel. They hear the Draghkar's screams from nearby, but Lan listens and says that it has gone down the river. Inside, they find Moiraine and Egwene sitting on the ground, facing each other. Moiraine is telling Egwene about the True Source and the One Power. She has told Egwene that she can learn to become an Aes Sedai, that she has the inborn ability to channel, and would do it inevitably even if not taught, but her chances of success and survival are better if she is. Trying hard, Egwene manages to produce a feeble light inside of Moiraine's blue gem, and proudly announces that she will one day be an Aes Sedai. Character List Appearing: *Bela *Cloud *Egwene al'Vere *Hightower, Master *Lan Mandragoran *Mandarb* *Matrim Cauthon *Moiraine Damodred *Perrin Aybara *Rand al'Thor *Thomdril Merrilin Terms Mentioned Places *Baerlon *Emond's Field *Taren Ferry *Taren River *Tar Valon *Two Rivers *Waterwood *Winespring Water Terms *Aes Sedai *Ajah *Amyrlin Seat *''angreal'' *Breaking of The World *Creator *Darkfriend *Dark One *Draghkar *Dragon's Fang *Festival *Gleeman *Light *Myrddraal *One Power *Red Ajah *''saidar'' *''saidin'' *Trolloc *True Source *Warder *Wheel of Time Plot Points #Moiraine tells Egwene about her ability to channel. 01.12